About Time
by RinChan0159
Summary: John Egbert wasn't the smartest lad, certainly not a genius like Einstein. He's certainly had many experiences in his short life, from cakes to evil harlequins... But all that's the past. He knows what he has to do now.


John Egbert wasn't the smartest lad, certainly not a genius like Einstein. He's certainly had many experiences in his short life, from cakes to evil harlequins. There was one thing, one person, that John noticed, that could understand him.

That one person was a girl. A girl named Rose Lalonde.

Rose Lalonde wasn't exactly your average girl. Sure, she liked knitting, but what girl would play a dangerous video game for so long that Rose did? Of course, Rose couldn't call herself strange, considering her adult supervision was sort of twisted. Her mother was certainly an oddball, best shown when Rose was young. Rose's cat was found washed up on a river, dead as a fly on a windshield. A normal mother would suggest burying the animal in the background, but not Rose's mother. Rose's mother had created a crypt for the cat, a proper burial site, located in their backyard.

Rose was a smart girl, although a bit sarcastic, she is one of the easiest people to get along with once she's understood. And John, he certainly didn't understand her, who does understand a girl, after all? This little fact didn't stop John.

John was a pranker, which was obvious, although some of his pranks didn't always end up right. John's personality clashed with Rose's at times, and through that, the two still managed to stay friends all of these years.

It was years before John had realized his emotions. John was, as we would say, immature. He didn't realize things like emotions if they had to do with anything that didn't affect him immediately. He certainly knew that the feeling was there for a long, long time, but he knew that he hadn't always been able to identify it.

John wasn't certain Rose had felt the same, he was always too scared to ask her. She was such a complex person, how would he even ask? John had asked this question in his mind throughout the years.

There was many signs to John about his emotions, but it was when he was only 16 that he noticed them. He begun to notice that he would smile when she smiled. He begun to notice that if she was having a bad day, then he would also. He begun to notice how beautiful she was. How she looked so womanly, and yet she had that youthful appeal in her eyes, in her skin.

John was determined. He had asked Rose to meet him in a local Café. He wasn't sure why a Café, but he had an idea that it had to do with the calm and mellowness of the area, that it might encourage and calm him before he asked.

Rose was curious as to why he had asked her to meet him in a Café, but she understood better than to ask him. She knew that she would, hopefully, figure out eventually. Rose put on her average outfit, obviously, whatever it was couldn't be too important if it was taking place in a Café. She looked at the time, then thought about the time it would take for her to get to the Café.

John, in the meantime, was having a meltdown. What would he do? What would he even say? He had thought about this for a long time, for sure, but he wasn't sure exactly if she would respond like she did in his imagination.

John waited inside of the Café, waiting for Rose to walk in. He convinced himself that it was the perfect time, the perfect day, and that he wouldn't screw up. He was zoned out, imagining and worrying about all of the different reactions of Rose that could happen. Would she laugh at him and say no? Would she simply stare at him in complete shock? So many things, he thought, so many things could happen.

He begun to worry more as he saw Rose in her usual getup. She was so elegant, so graceful, and yet she seemed so unattainable. She had this certain aura around her, it sort of pushed you out, yet challenged you to come closer, step by step.

Rose walked towards the entrance, opening the door with ease, her hand motions upon the door making John wonder how, just how she could be so graceful yet so strong and independent.

John had taken a deep breath as he walked towards Rose. He gathered his strength, taking a small, slightly fuzzy, box out from behind his back. The box was a deep purple, matching Rose's eyes, and John practically yelled in a jumbled sentence the words, "Will you marry me Rose?"

Rose's violet eyes widened in shock as she smiled her small, beautiful smile. She was waiting for the day John would reveal his feelings. She didn't expect this much, but she hadn't minded this much either. She looked into John's eyes, before gladly saying the words, "About time".


End file.
